


It Was a Long Time Ago....

by millersheda



Category: The 100
Genre: Bisexual Bellamy, M/M, Millamy Concept, Multi, The 100 - Freeform, What happened at the Dropship, the 100 season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millersheda/pseuds/millersheda
Summary: They’re all still trying to figure Sanctum out. They just got there and they just lost Shaw. At camp they are trying to make the best of things when Bellamy strikes a conversation that Miller never wanted to have especially with Jackson.





	It Was a Long Time Ago....

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a short little mini thing. It was just a funny idea that I had so please don’t hate me or take it too seriously.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!♥️
> 
> * Also sorry for any typos! I read over it multiple times and I tried my best!

We’re all sitting around camp on Sanctum having a pretty normal conversation. I mean as normal as possible since we just lost Shaw. I’m sitting leaning on Jackson and he has his arm around me. We’re all laughing and trying to make the best of everything. That’s when he says it.  
“So, Echo and I were talking the other day as it turns out we’re both bi.” Bellamy says randomly.  
“That’s great.” I say kinda not knowing how to respond.  
“And how did you come to this?” Clarke asks.  
Bellamy smirks and looks over at me. Don’t say it Bellamy. Please don’t say it.  
“We were just talking” he says “I mean Miller was there when I figured it out.”  
Everyone turns to looks at my and I try to hide my face.  
“Shut up Bellamy” I say. My cheeks burn, I’m hardcore blushing.  
“What do you mean?” Jackson asks. He’s curious. Oh god. I never thought this would come up. It happened so long ago. I shoot Bellamy a look telling him not to say it. He ignores me. Of course.....  
“Oh” he says, “when we first got to earth,”  
I put my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands.  
“Miller and I well....”  
“We had sex” I blurt, before he can finish his sentence. Everyone turns to me in surprise. It’s out there oh my god. I never thought I would have to talk about that again.  
Jackson turns to me surprised “what?!” He says.  
“It was over 130 years ago!” I say quickly. Echo turns to Bellamy, “I would have never pictured that...”  
“It was a one time thing ok!” My cheeks are burning more and more. I can’t believe this is happening.  
“Bellamy, you’re my best friend. You’re not supposed to say stuff like that to other people”  
“Miller, it was a long time ago it doesn’t matter now.” He says. I’m still hardcore blushing. This is probably the most embarrassing moment of my life and that’s saying a lot. No one knows what to say. We all just kind of sit in silence until Murphy decides that he’s had enough of it.  
“Really Bellamy?” He says.  
Bellamy shrugs. “What?”  
“I was being tortured and that’s what you were doing? No offense Miller”  
“I mean, camp was pretty boring and we didn’t know the grounders had you. We also kind of kicked you out if you don’t recall.”  
“Whatever” Murphy shakes his head and moves on. After a long time of more silence we all decide to try and sleep. Jackson and I find a spot. When we lay down he looks at me, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I uh.. it was just a long time ago and it didn’t mean anything.” I move my eyes away from him. I’m kinda having a hard time facing him with this.  
“Weren’t you dating Bryan at that point?” He asks. I shrug. “I mean, when I got put in the Sky Box our relationship was kind of complicated. But he died a long time ago, we don’t need to talk about him.”  
“Ok.....” I kiss his cheek and turn on my other side so that my back faces him. I close my eyes and he moves in closer to me. It takes awhile but eventually I fall asleep.


End file.
